Enter Sandman
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Sam can't tolerate Dean replaying that song over and over again! Complete - No Pairings - Rated T


_A/N:__ Got this caught in my head because I was listening to Metallica's Enter Sandman non-stop whilst driving to and from work recently. Absolutely adore that song. _

**Disclaimer:**** Despite my obvious wishes of wanting to own Kripke's boys or Metallica's music? I totally do not. **

_**Enter Sandman**_

"_Exit light; enter night; take my hand; we're off to never-never land!_" His brother's off-key voice made Sam cringe slightly as he flipped a page of his father's journal and traced a finger over the indents of the words written there. He was about to say something when Dean slammed his hand onto the wheel in time with the beat of the music hard enough to make the younger sibling reconsider and instead turn his gaze back to the solitude of written word.

For two days now this song had been playing straight and though Sam truthfully understood that this was basically his brother's favourite song, it still didn't make it ok. The words were getting stuck in his head; the beat was making his ribs thump and Sam was almost exasperatedly disgusted to realize he was tapping his foot to the music. It wasn't technically a _bad_ song in his eyes but it wasn't good either; he just didn't understand what was so great about it and the fact that it was being repeatedly played was making his teeth grind despite his body's responses to it.

With a fade out, the song ended and Sam prayed to whatever Heaven there was that this time, _this time_, Dean would let the tape play on. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach though when his older brother stretched out a hand and pressed the rewind button for a moment and then hit play automatically at the exact right spot.

_Why wouldn't he? He's played it only __**ten million times**_, Sam thought to himself as he turned another page and ground his teeth together hard enough to feel his jaw crack slightly under the pressure.

"Ok. Ok, Dean, I can't take it anymore! What the Hell is so great about this song all of a sudden? I know it's your favourite, but do you have to play it over and over again for days on end?" He spat after Dean replayed the song another three times; it was a good test of his patience with this kind of thing, he supposed. Dean paused in his tapping of the wheel and turned to look at his little brother with a stupidly blank look on his face that told Sam straight away that the older man hadn't heard a word that was just spoken to him.

"A wha-wha?" Yep, just as he had predicted. Rubbing his forehead, Sam reached out his other hand to hit pause on the tape deck and felt his breath escape his lungs in a whoosh of relief as silence spilled through the car. A moment later said silence was shattered by his big brother's protests.

"Sam, what the hell? I was listening to that!" 

"I know you were, Dean! I've known you've been listening to it for the past three or four days! I put up with your music—"

"Sometimes," Dean interjected, eyes facing the road and hands gripping the wheel as his lips formed a crooked line that spoke volumes about his annoyance right then. Sam glared at him and then opened his mouth to continue.

"—but do you really, _really_, have to play the same song over and over again so much that it's burned into my memory even when I goddamn well _sleep_! Is that really so necessary?" There was an underlying whine in Sam's voice that spoke to Dean in a way that only an older brother could've ever understood. However, it was also an older brother's prerogative to be a right jerk and completely and utterly ignore said tone.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole," was the only response Sam was to receive and it wasn't received lightly.

"Listen, Dean, pick your damn music just don't play one song over and over again until it drives me insane?"

"… Fine, Sammy, whatever. You're such a damn whiner," Dean grumbled, giving in and reaching out to hit play on the tape deck again. The second half of Enter Sandman played and as it neared the end, Sam felt his stomach tensing with the possibility that Dean may have just said what he did to shut him the hell up, and would instead just rewind and play the song again. It was a very welcome relief when the older hunter let the tape play and instead another of Metallica's songs filtered through the speakers and into Sam's pounding head.

The brothers settled into a mutual silence once more, the sun setting ahead of them in the distance, highlighting a motel sign that Dean pointed out to be the place they were going to stay the night. He'd been driving for ten hours straight and despite the option of letting Sam drive so he could sleep; Dean simply wanted to be in a bed with pillows and wonderful, warm, heavy covers. The idea alone was making the older hunter's eyes droop.

Sam followed Dean into the main reception area of the small, out of the way hotel and cast his eyes around the room in a quick glance. It was homely and not too shabby at all considering it was in the middle of nowhere. The lady behind the desk was getting on in years and was very helpful when it came to finding them the perfect room – Dean outwardly refused the offer of a honeymoon suite with a perfect view of the rising moon. The old lady was completely stumped as to why he would refuse such an offer but gave them the room Sam requested nonetheless – a simple two bed, overnight room that would suit their sleeping needs just fine.

Sam claimed the shower as soon as they entered the room and Dean was left to start cooking the 2 minute noodles they'd picked up at a gas station not long back. Over the sound of the bubbling water from the pot under Dean's watchful eyes – he was actually just that hungry that he wanted to watch for when the food was ready – came the distant noises of Sam in the shower; water splashing and the soft, almost unheard tone of the younger Winchesters' singing.

It wasn't a new one, Dean sang in the shower all the time and Sam did too; everyone does it or did it at some point in their lives. The thing that had the older Winchester smirking and feeling like he was the best guy in the world was the fact that Sam was singing Enter Sandman. It seemed to take a moment for the other man to realize just what it was he was humming and singing but once he did-

"DAMN IT, DEAN! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

"Bitch!"

_A/N:__ Thanks for reading! All mistakes are my own as I have no proof-reader and have only proofed it myself. :) _


End file.
